In smart technology era, more and more applications (APPs) are used by users, and the APPs need to be downloaded and installed before using. Currently, installation package of the APP is usually large, for example, about 100 megabytes (M). When a user downloads an installation package from an APP store, large disk space of a terminal device is occupied. In addition, large download traffic and long download time are needed, increasing resource overheads.